


Savior

by Bullsy



Category: Star Fox - Fandom, Star Fox Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsy/pseuds/Bullsy
Summary: The second he’d asked, he wished he hadn’t; it was easier, after all, to fall back into step like he'd never left.
Relationships: Falco Lombardi & Fox McCloud
Kudos: 5





	Savior

“Why did you come back?”

They were standing on the bridge, alone by the window on either side of a cooler full of drinks he’d forgotten were there. The second he’d asked, Fox wished he hadn’t; it was easier, after all, to fall back into step like Falco had never left. Like he hadn’t paused in front of that empty room every day and expected him to walk out of it. Like coming or going was nothing but a few lines on a piece of paper, a few extra units in his account, or a name he should have rubbed out of the ledger months ago.

It would be okay, Fox thought, if he didn’t answer.

But Falco was opening his mouth – and then closing it again. He tucked a wing into his pocket.

“Forget it,” Fox said quickly. “It doesn’t matter. Just – “

“Shut up,” Falco snapped, rubbing his crest. “Just shut up and … n’let me talk.”

So, Fox didn’t speak. Didn’t look away, either. Falco did, of course – always did – but something was rising and dying behind the lights passing over his eyes. Something old and overdue.

“Before you guys,” Falco said, “I went where I wanted whenever I wanted, and I did whatever I wanted t'do; makin' cash, pickin' fights, tearin' stuff up. I didn’t care about nothin' or nobody else. Didn’t want to.”

He paused. Fox could see his hands opening and shutting in his jacket.

“Then I met you, and suddenly everybody from here to Venom knows me,” he said. “I’m hearin’ my name on the radio. People I don’t even know flag me down on the street - they want a picture, they wanna thank me, they want this and that, every damn thing. The stuff I do, the stuff I say – it matters, now. I can’t do whatever I want no more, even when I really want to. I can’t.”

Now it was Fox’s turn to laugh. He had meant it to sound casual; instead, it was undeniably bitter. “You’re saying we ruined you.”

But Falco simply looked at him.

“You saved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd published this elsewhere already following a (perhaps disproportionately) passionate blog post I made regarding Falco's relationship with the Star Fox team. People seemed to like this little snapshot over there; I hope you do, too!


End file.
